1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns reverse osmosis systems for the purification of water, particularly in homes and businesses.
The present invention particularly concerns (i) a reverse osmosis system operational at a low inlet water pressure without using any pump so as increase this pressure in order that a higher pressure may appear across the osmotic membrane of the system, and (ii) the packaging of such a reverse osmosis system having no inlet water pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The purification of water by reverse osmosis is an established technology that is being increasingly used due to problems with the purity of water resulting from pollution and like causes. The increasing usage of reverse osmosis technology has resulted in the development and refinement of relatively small systems, producing tens to hundreds of gallons of purified water per day, that are economically and technically feasible for use in domestic and similar applications.
Water purification by reverse osmosis takes time and is therefore is unsuited for use on a direct as needed, or demand, basis. In order for a water purification reverse osmosis apparatus to be practical, the apparatus must operate until a predetermined quantity of pure water is produced, storing the purified water so produced for dispensing when a demand occurs. After stored purified water reserves are dispensed to a predetermined level the reverse osmosis apparatus will resume operation to replace the amount depleted.